


Till the bitter end [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Character Death, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Groundhog Day, Hannigram - Freeform, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Time Loop, mild breakdown
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Will Graham despierta en la cama de su casa en Wolf Trap, enterrado bajo una pila de caninos.No sabe si reír o llorar.Entonces grita.





	Till the bitter end [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Till the bitter end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989333) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 

> Espero hacerle un poco de justicia tanto a la serie (qué magnificencia, Dios) y a la autora @Voxofthevoid con esta traducción, mi ‘Hola’ al fandom (tan tarde como es).
> 
> Esto es por ti, Hannigram (y la canción Love Crime, porque enamorarse de esa interpretación es ley divina).

Su mente está felizmente en blanco por un momento luego de despertar y no hay nada extraño con despertar en su propia cama, a excepción de cómo sus perros están acurrucados con él y _sobre_ él en una extraña violación a la regla de ‘no-perros-en-la-cama.’ Winston está medio extendido en sus piernas. Y algo se siente muy familiar en todo esto.

La alegría no dura y Will _recuerda_.

La llamada telefónica de Alana, el personal del F.B.I en su casa, el ajetreado viaje en taxi a Baltimore, el cuerpo fracturado de Alana, Abigail –_viva_ y tan, tan asustada, Hannibal observándolo con un sentimiento similar a un corazón roto en los ojos, el cuchillo atravesando sin resistencia su carne, la tranquila aceptación de su propia muerte, Abigail derribándose sobre el suelo como castigo, Hannibal abandonándolos mientras se desangran, los paramédicos que llegaron muy tarde para salvar la vida de _ella, _recuerdos borrosos de paredes blancas y rostros sin nombres y luego… oscuridad. Seguido por _esto._

Will casi se tropieza en el camino mientras se apresura hacia el baño. Se deshace de su camiseta y se congela en su sitio cuando su abdomen pálido e intacto aparece ante sus ojos. Con duda recorre el área con los dedos y recuerda bajo una claridad dolorosa cómo la hoja fría lo atravesó, y luego los suaves y casi apologéticos toques que le siguieron. Cierra los ojos y, de repente, se encuentra de nuevo en Baltimore y Hannibal es la única cosa sosteniéndolo mientras su sangre tiñe ambos cuerpos, susurrando palabras en su oído que duelen mucho más que cualquier cuchillo.

_Quería darte una sorpresa. Y tú… tú querías sorprenderme._

Los ojos de Will se abren de golpe y cae de rodillas sobre el embaldosado suelo, apenas sintiendo dolor por el impacto.

Por un momento se pregunta si todo fue solo una horrible pesadilla.

Pero sabe que no lo es.

Porque recuerda despertar exactamente así antes. Fue a dormir con los perros, sabiendo con certeza que tal vez nunca volverían a verlo. Despertó con la mayoría de ellos sobre sí, Winston curvándose en sus piernas.

Y además… el resto parece muy real, impreso en su cabeza de tal forma que no pudo tratarse de un simple sueño.

Will solo está ligeramente sorprendido cuando verifica la fecha y encuentra que son las 5:30 a.m. del 15 de Febrero del 2013.

Lo último que recuerda es que eran casi las 8 p.m. del mismo día y se encontraba en la casa de Hannibal Lecter en Baltimore.

Está casi seguro que no hay una explicación racional para esta situación.

Y entonces se pregunta si no será una especie de segunda oportunidad.

Porque si lo es, no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con ella.

No puede acercarse a la oficina, no si su intención es arrestarlo. Podría intentar detener a Jack de actuar con tanta imprudencia, pero duda lograrlo. Tal vez pueda ser capaz de proteger a Alana si logra convencerla de no ir a Baltimore.

Pero incluso así no sabe qué hacer sobre Hannibal. En retrospectiva, es demasiado obvio de lo que se trató su propuesta aquella noche –la del día _anterior_-. Una última oportunidad de salir limpios. Y él no la tomó.

Aunque le gustaría saber cómo fue que Hannibal lo supo.

Y le gustaría saber qué hacer _consigo mismo _ahora porque no tiene idea de _qué _es lo que quiere.

Will está tan desgarrado ahora como lo estuvo desde que se dejó atraer a la oscuridad seductora de Hannibal.

Una parte suya solo quiere huir con él y Abigail, abrazar el lugar que creó para los tres. Otra parte no está segura si encajará verdaderamente en ese lugar.

Pero sí sabe que cualquier tipo de ira u odio que podría (_debería_) sentir hacia Hannibal se perdió en el dolor que sus ojos reflejaron. Un dolor que pudo haber superado el propio sufrimiento de Will.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo se sienta en su cama, teléfono apretado en mano, ojos fuertemente cerrados, intentando sin éxito sortear la mezcla conflictiva de sus emociones. Al final es con una curiosa combinación entre anticipación y resignación que va a la marcación rápida y llama a Hannibal.

Will se siente extrañamente tranquilo mientras espera la llegada de Hannibal, sus emociones débiles y distantes; no completamente _reales. _Lo reconoce como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Inútilmente se pregunta qué clase de forma tomará esa tormenta.

Solo minutos parecen transcurrir entre su conversación surreal con Hannibal y el Bentley deteniéndose enfrente de su casa. Casi es como una pérdida de tiempo.

No se gira desde donde está de pie en el pórtico, mirando distraídamente a los perros a través de la puerta. No hace más que temblar cuando una puerta se cierra de golpe o cuando se le acercan pasos suaves. Intenta pensar, en vano, exactamente lo que le dijo a Hannibal. Todo lo que puede recordar es su súbita –_grosera_\- demanda de que fuera a Wolf Trap y la cautelosa aquiescencia del hombre. ¿Fue eso todo lo que se dijeron? ¿Por qué Hannibal accedió a venir?

Will no lo escucha llamándolo por su nombre, pero un ligero toque en su hombro lo despierta de su ensimismamiento. Siente que un poco de esa misteriosa calma se desliza lejos. Toma un profundo respiro que se siente completamente inadecuado para esto y se gira lentamente para enfrentar a la única persona que seguramente habrá amado.

El hombre que lo asesinó.

Los ojos color burdeos de Hannibal Lecter encuentran los suyos y la calma _se rompe._

El golpe sordo de su cuerpo chocando contra el de Hannibal, con la fuerza del abrazo y el agudo jadeo del médico, son ahogados por los grandes y estremecidos sollozos que destrozan a Will. Toda la ira, el dolor y la frustración que ha suprimido desde que lo liberaron de prisión lo están rasgando por dentro, sus rodillas cediendo frente al asalto emocional.

Los brazos de Hannibal se cierran alrededor de él, su fuerza considerable es lo único sosteniendo de pie a Will mientras éste llora incontrolablemente en su hombro, las manos aferrándose a él con desespero. A la distancia es consiente del suave murmuro en su oído en una variedad inidentificable de lenguajes y se aferra a esa voz lo mejor que puede a través de la histeria. Pasa un tiempo antes de que sus sollozos se tranquilicen lo suficiente para escuchar las verdaderas palabras, e incluso entonces lo único que puede identificar es su nombre siendo repetido una y otra vez en medio de un torrente de silabas extrañas. Es insólitamente calmante.

Toma un poco más de tiempo para que las lágrimas se sequen y para que el temblor se controle, pero Hannibal lo sostiene con gentileza mientras ocurre.

Will no lo deja ir incluso cuando vuelve a la normalidad, aunque no se le escapa el paralelismo que este abrazo le recuerda: la forma en la que Hannibal lo sostuvo luego de apuñalarlo.

Perversamente encuentra un poco de consuelo en eso.

Levanta su cabeza de donde está prácticamente enterrada en la tela suave y fina que es el abrigo de Hannibal, pero no hace ningún esfuerzo por retroceder. Incluso y a pesar de todo por lo que ha atravesado, esto es reconfortante. Irracional y _muy jodido, _pero reconfortante.

Su intimidad con Hannibal nunca se había sobrepasado a lo físico a excepción de esos últimos instantes. Pero encuentra que le gusta a pesar de –o tal vez por- las circunstancias desastrosas que lo acompañaron la última vez.

“¿Will?” la voz de Hannibal es suave y dudosa en una forma que Will jamás ha escuchado antes, pero sus brazos siguen amarrados con fuerza a su alrededor. Una vez más se pregunta _por qué _vino Hannibal cuando lo llamó, ahora que conoce su decepción.

“Lamento lo de tu abrigo,” es lo que sale de su boca, pero la risa sorprendida y nada graciosa del otro hombre le trae una sonrisa igualmente sombría a los labios.

Hannibal se aleja, tal vez un poco reluctante, y él da un paso atrás también, viendo al hombre de verdad por primera vez desde que entró allí. Exteriormente se ve tan prístino como siempre, completamente fuerte. Pero hay sombras en sus ojos mientras mira a Will que traicionan el conflicto que lleva dentro.

Él recuerda con sencillez y precisión cómo se sintió ese día en Minnesota cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre que había empezado a llamar verdadero amigo –alguien en quien _confiaba- _lo había traicionado por completo. El conocimiento de que todo había sido un juego para él y la devastación que vino con ese conocimiento. El dolor paralizante que había enterrado bajo una justa capa de rabia. Lo recuerda todo.

Y se pregunta si así es como Hannibal se siente ahora. El pensamiento debería ser satisfactorio.

Pero no lo es.

“Lo siento,” susurra sin retroceder ante la intensidad de la mirada ardiente de Hannibal con sus palabras. No teme la oscuridad del otro hombre; no cuando él es parte de ella.

_No estás solo, Will. Estoy de pie junto a ti._

_Ambos estamos solos sin el otro._

Palabras más ciertas jamás habían sido dichas.

Hannibal retoma el control casi al instante y su tono es completamente vacío cuando habla, “¿Qué lamentas, William?”

Por supuesto que quiere que Will diga las palabras en voz alta, una clase de tortura lenta para ambos.

“Tú sabes el qué,” dice en su lugar. “No sé cómo lo sabes, pero lo haces. Y yo… lo siento.”

_Siento haberte amado solo para destruirte._

Y ahí está en los ojos de Hannibal esa mezcla familiar de dolor y rabia. Solo que corta a Will igual de profundo, lo lastima igual de brutal.

Hannibal había pensado en ese entonces que estaba ayudando a Will con sus acciones, ásperas y retorcidas como habían sido. Will sabe muy bien que solo los está condenando a ambos.

El doctor finalmente da un paso al frente, la acción amenazadora sin esfuerzo. Pero él se clava en su lugar, permitiéndole a Hannibal cruzar el espacio en medio de ellos hasta que está de pie casi tan cerca como hace unos minutos. La anticipación y la resignación suben en él una vez más, junto a _otra cosa._

Sabe que esto es tonto. De hecho, usar su segunda oportunidad (si eso es lo que es) para más que asegurar su propia aniquilación, _sobrepasa _la tontería. Pero no se siente como un _desperdicio. _Quiere un cierre para ambos. Se lo debe a Hannibal y a sí mismo.

Y al menos espera que esto salve a Abigail.

Hannibal abre la boca para decir algo, pero Will los sorprende a ambos cuando se lanza a reclamar labios con labios, compartiendo el sabor de sus lágrimas. Hannibal se queda de pie, congelado, mientras él mueve con delicadeza su boca sobre la del otro, deseando haberlo hecho mucho antes en lugar de alejar los deseos que no había querido aceptar.

Está listo para alejarse, para aceptar cualquier destino que lo espere –aunque espera no sobrevivir esta vez- cuando Hannibal lo arrastra bruscamente contra su cuerpo, su beso pasando de ser agridulce a caliente con una velocidad vertiginosa.

Muerden y desgarran, labios, lengua y dientes atrapados en una danza embriagadora, sosteniéndose con agarres fuertes que dejan morados a su paso, como si temieran dejarse ir. Hay desesperación bajo la violencia apenas contenida con la que sus dientes chocan y sus lenguas se deslizan juntas mientras intentan devorarse entre sí; dos hombres rotos intentando encajar piezas afiladas juntas y fallando lastimosamente.

Hay lágrimas frescas en el rostro de Will cuando se separan y no sabe si el temblor de sus extremidades es a causa de la desesperación, el deseo o ambas. Levanta una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de Hannibal, acariciándola con gentileza, absorbiendo la crudeza y lo destrozado que se ve el otro hombre con la máscara deshecha.

“Tienes que irte. Necesitas irte.”

“Ven conmigo. Podemos irnos juntos.” Hay una nota de ruego en su voz, mucho más pronunciada ahora de lo que fue durante su última cena. Will siente cómo esta tira de él, probando su firmeza y rompiendo más agujeros en su corazón.

Pero él sonríe y niega con la cabeza, su mano cayendo sin fuerza a su costado. El dolor en los ojos de Hannibal lo golpea, fusionándose con el suyo para despedazarlo profundamente.

“No soy lo que crees que soy.” _No completamente. _“Lo que tenemos no es sustentable, no importa cuánto lo deseemos ambos. Lo siento.”

_Lamento que me hayas amado para que al final tengas que destruirme._

Solo se sobresalta un poco cuando las manos agarrando firmemente sus hombros ascienden hasta enroscarse alrededor de su cuello. En su lugar, presiona las suyas sobre ellas con más fuerza, obstruyendo su flujo de aire ligeramente.

_Esto, _piensa, _es mucho más íntimo que un cuchillo._

Pero Hannibal no sigue apretando, en su lugar mira con una confusión velada hacia donde ambas manos están curvadas sobre la garganta de Will. Su voz, cuando habla, es apenas audible.

“Abigail está viva, Will. Está en mi casa. Se supone que ella sería tu sorpresa.”

“Tu taza se volvió a unir,” Will murmura sin la necesidad de imitar la sorpresa. Ya no importa. Sin embargo, no se detiene por Abigail, ahora no. No puede. “Entonces pueden ir juntos. Puedes tener tu familia.”

“Tú eres parte de esa familia, Will.”

_Desearía serlo._

“No, no lo soy. Tú sabes que no. Tal vez en otra vida pude serlo. Juntos pudimos haberlo sido.” Will se inclina para murmurar las palabras contra la mejilla de Hannibal, todo el tiempo manteniendo las manos del otro en su cuello.

Incluso él no está convencido de por qué está haciendo esto; prácticamente rogando por su muerte. Aunque se siente como la mejor solución. Sabe que nunca podrá ser el asesino a sangre fría que Hannibal quiere que sea. Y en verdad no quiere vivir una vida despojado del hombre que, de alguna manera, llegó a significar más que el resto. Tal vez es un cobarde por buscar la manera más sencilla. O tal vez solo está _jodidamente cansado _de todo esto.

“Por si llega a importar,” susurra en medio de los besos que presiona por el rostro de Hannibal, “te amo. Más de lo que debería. Más del derecho que tengo a hacerlo. Probablemente más de lo que mereces.”

Los dedos de Hannibal se tensan en su cuello y mueve la cabeza de Will para que ambos puedan mirarse a los ojos propiamente. Will sonríe. La presión aumenta constantemente a medida que Hannibal se inclina hacia adelante, el dolor, la pena y la impotente rabia hirviendo a fuego lento en sus ojos.

Él continúa sonriendo.

“Y yo a ti.” Respira Hannibal contra sus labios antes de besarlo, y él puede saborear las lágrimas de ambos en el roce. La presión en su garganta sigue subiendo.

Esos labios no dejan los suyos hasta el final.

Will Graham despierta en la cama de su casa en Wolf Trap, enterrado bajo una pila de caninos.

No sabe si reír o llorar.

Entonces grita.

Pasa el día con sus perros, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía, intentando ignorar cómo incluso ahora se sienten _contaminados_.

No llama a nadie, no avisa. No está seguro si hay algún punto en hacerlo. Intenta encontrar cualquier –cualquier- razón para que esto le esté sucediendo, pero todo lo que consigue es volver a reproducir los recuerdos mórbidos de las últimas horas una y otra vez hasta que su mente está adormecida.

Descaradamente ignora el deseo de ver a Hannibal.

Cuando la luz comienza a abandonar el cielo, se sirve un vaso de whiskey y _espera_.

Alana llama.

Esta vez no cuelga con un áspero adiós. En su lugar miente, le dice que Jack está con él, que ahora están a salvo. Cuando ella le advierte de sus órdenes de arresto, él la instruye para ponerse en contacto con un abogado.

Por su bien, espera que lo escuche.

No se resiste a los hombres que le colocan las esposas y lo guían a una van, disparándole miradas cautelosas mientras lo hacen, y concluye que su actitud se debe a que ya han visto lo que él le hizo a Randall Tier. No les presta atención, pero mientras se dirigen hacia Quantico no puede quitarse el sentimiento de que esto –negarle una confrontación directa- es una traición incluso más grande para Hannibal. El pensamiento lo llena con una extraña mezcla de alegría y angustia.

Por otra parte, eso no ha dado ningún resultado permanente las últimas dos veces, de ahí la nueva estrategia.

Su mirada vacía parece inquietar a Kade Purnell y la aleja de la larga y minuciosa discusión que obviamente había estado preparando de antemano para él. Alana llega, sola, unos minutos después de él y se permite sentir una oleada caliente de alivio. No que dure mucho.

Cuando el equipo que fue a la casa de Jack llega sin nada y ella se entera de que no estuvo con Will, se gira hacia él, ojos abiertos por la realización y la indignación. Él simplemente le da una sonrisa vacía, mirándola con ojos tristes.

_Todo esto es solo una apuesta._

Purnell está sorpresivamente abierta a la sugerencia de Alana de buscar a Jack en casa de Hannibal.

Will no está ni siquiera un poco abrumado por las miradas acusadoras que ella le envía. Ya está acostumbrado.

Por alguna razón no lo arrojan de inmediato a una celda, aunque los dos hombres que lo custodian mientras se sienta en la oficina de Jack (ahora de Purnell) le dejan más que claro que solo es un prisionero. Alana también está allí, aunque ella se encarga de no mirarlo. Está sorprendido de que no haya comenzado a gritarle.

El tiempo pasa con una extraordinaria lentitud para Will mientras su mente se disocia, una parte medio enraizada en la realidad y la otra en su interior. Todos esperan y esperan y esperan.

Las horas pasan.

Encuentran a Jack, muerto. Will no sabe los detalles. No quiere conocerlos. Sabe que es responsable por ello, pero la culpa no se asienta en él.

_Sigue siendo solo una apuesta._

El cuerpo de Jack es lo único que encuentran. Sin Abigail, así que tal vez _él_ se la llevó. Probablemente. Con suerte.

Si el tiempo no retrocede de nuevo (_oh, la ironía_) entonces este resultado es tan bueno como cualquier otro. Aunque se siente tan… desolado.

Pero cuando la oscuridad se apodera de su visión, sabe que no es porque se haya quedado dormido. Y cuando se despierta en su cama en medio de sus perros, todo lo que hace es suspirar.

Era solo una apuesta, después de todo.

Probablemente haya más en el futuro.

Admite que el internet tal vez no es el mejor lugar para buscar información sobre su actual predicamento y no solo porque es una molestia para él acceder gracias a su remota ubicación. También es, básicamente, su única opción. Sondeando a través de la mezcla de fantasía y ficción, todo lo que consigue es que será libre de _esto_ si logra desencadenar un evento en particular.

Supone que es justo asumir que ese ‘evento’ no es _su_ muerte.

Qué pena. Eso hubiera sido lo más sencillo y no de una sola manera.

Y, evidentemente, prevenir las muertes de Alana y Abigail tampoco es suficiente.

Entonces puede intentar salvar a Jack.

O… puede matar a Hannibal.

La última opción no debería _doler tanto como lo hizo._

Pasa la mayoría del día en un pequeño parque de Baltimore, justo a media hora del Chandler Square. Intenta no pensar en nada, pero falla y termina reviviendo ciertas memorias especiales, e ignora el hecho de que la vasta mayoría de ellas son acompañadas del psiquiatra caníbal.

Amor incondicional forjado de sangre y muerte.

A las siete y media se sube en su auto y conduce hasta la casa de Hannibal.

Deja su abrigo sobre el cuerpo caído de Alana antes de entrar. Y mientras lo hace se pregunta si intenta _preservar_ la situación por alguna retorcida manera. No baja el arma.

Aunque sabe que la espera, el rostro aterrorizado de Abigail le envía una fuerte sacudida a través del cuerpo, una que ignora junto a sus palabras temblorosas mientras él se gira justo a tiempo para ver a Hannibal aparecer, silencioso como un fantasma.

“¿Qué te lo dijo?” pregunta, deseando que su voz no flaquee mientras desafía la mirada borgoña. Es algo que debió haber preguntado ese día en Wolf Trap (que en realidad es hoy), pero lo había olvidado frente a sus tumultuosas emociones. Al principio cree que Hannibal no va a responder, pero lo hace, las palabras tan débiles como una pluma.

“Ayer llevabas el aroma de Freddie Lounds cuando viniste a mi oficina.”

Will no tiene tiempo suficiente para procesar las palabras cuando una mano viene a descansar sobre su mejilla, tan imposiblemente gentil como recuerda. Sonríe, un miserable movimiento de labios cuando el otro brazo de Hannibal se mueve.

Es más conocimiento previo que instinto lo que le permite agarrar la muñeca antes de que pueda enterrarle el cuchillo. Y es más por el momento de sorpresa que la falta de fuerza lo que le da la oportunidad de girar la hoja hacia el pecho de Hannibal, ambas manos rodeando el mango.

Tras ellos, Abigail da un lloriqueo sorpresivo.

El rostro de Hannibal solo muestra shock cuando Will retuerce la hoja una vez antes de sacarla y tirarla al suelo. El otro hombre se lanza hacia Will con un jadeo ahogado, la mano en su mejilla se mueve para hundirse desesperadamente en su hombro.

Will enrosca sus brazos alrededor de Hannibal, sosteniéndolo tan fuerte como puede mientras su respiración se torna rápida y desgarrada, la sangre caliente empapando ambos cuerpos.

_Un cambio de roles._

“Es una cosa horrible-” murmura al oído de Hannibal, ajustando su posición para que ambos se mantengan erguidos, “ser traicionado por alguien en quien confías por encima de los demás. Alguien a quien amas.”

La respiración de Hannibal se convierte en jadeos ásperos y poco profundos, y sus dedos se hunden como garras en la carne donde sostiene a Will. A él no le importa.

“¿Qué… te hace creer… que te amo?”

Will no le da una respuesta directa mientras los escurre a ambos hasta el suelo y cambia la posición para que Hannibal esté yaciendo un poco en su regazo y un poco en el suelo. Evita su mirada por un momento, no está preparado para ver lo que contiene.

“No lo creo, Hannibal. _Lo sé._”

_Y yo a ti._

Y de repente es mucho más difícil respirar ya que la decisión sombría a la que se aferró desde que la tomó se _desmorona_.

Will siente como si estuviera muriendo junto a Hannibal.

Lleva una mano por su mejilla, cubre la herida profunda y sangrante con la otra en un intento desesperado y fútil de detener el sangrado.

“Lo siento tanto.” Las palabras se le quedan en la garganta, asfixiándolo cuando la posibilidad de que _esto_ sea permanente lo golpea con una fuerza tan devastadora.

Hannibal sonríe, mostrando los dientes ensangrentados, y susurra, “Eres hermoso.”

Una cálida mano cubre la suya, ahí donde descansa en la mejilla de Hannibal, y siente el dolor en su pecho incrementar diez veces más cuando el hombre moribundo gira su cabeza para presionar la boca contra la palma de Will, su aliento cayendo rápido, áspero y caliente sobre su piel.

“Lo siento tanto.”

Contra todo pronóstico sus ojos permanecen secos cuando se inclina para presionar su boca contra los labios de Hannibal, robándole su último aliento para mantenerlo siempre dentro de él.

La siguiente vez que se despierta es con las imágenes de una histérica Abigail, el cuerpo sin vida de Hannibal y la frenética oleada de policías y paramédicos flotando en su mente, y todo lo que puede sentir es alivio puro y sincero de que _no haya funcionado_.

Ni siquiera puede sentirse culpable por el alivio.

Muchos intentos después, Will está peligrosamente cerca de perder la esperanza.

Nada de lo que ha hecho parece tener un efecto en esos ciclos infernales en los que está atrapado. No importa cuántas veces muera, no importa cuántas veces asesine a Hannibal (_las dos se sienten extrañamente similares_), aun despierta en Wolf Trap a las 5:30 a.m.

Y solo quiere que _termine_. Incluso él no es lo suficientemente masoquista para querer vivir el peor día de su vida una y otra y otra vez, viéndolo todo desmoronarse de maneras cada vez más devastadoras, intentando en vano hacer algo para que mejore. Puede salvar a Alana, salvar a Abigail, salvar a Jack, todo en vano. Puede dejar que todos mueran o dejar que Hannibal escape sin heridas y da igual. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ha dejado que Hannibal lo mate, solo para despertar en su cama momentos después. Puede recordar la sangre espesa brotando de sus manos y la melancólica adoración en los ojos de su asesino cada vez que le quita la vida a Will.

Es morbosamente fascinante ver la marcada diferencia en las emociones de Hannibal en ambas situaciones. Está triste y furioso cada ocasión en que hiere o asesina a Will, pero todo eso cambia en una abrumadora mezcla de orgullo y admiración (_y algo extraño como el amor_) cuando Will _lo mata a él._

Fascinante, pero no menos frustrante.

Pero incluso cuando la desesperación de Will va en aumento, hay una parte de él –una que con su esfuerzo entierra muy, muy hondo dentro de sí- que está _feliz_ de que todos sus intentos no tengan frutos. Es la parte que quiso la vida que Hannibal divisó para ellos con una intensidad que, probablemente, rivalizaba con la del otro hombre. Y aun espera por un futuro, por una vida_ con_ Hannibal que no los involucre muertos, ya sea a uno o a ambos, o en la cárcel.

_Un deseo inútil._

Pero es suficiente para hacerlo preguntarse qué hubiera sucedido de haber escogido a Hannibal cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Si solo hubiera dicho _Sí _a su oferta final. ¿Hubiera tenido que revivir el mismo día como ahora?

Aun así sabe que no pudo haber terminado bien para ninguno de ellos y ciertamente no para Abigail. Hubieran roto a la chica entre los dos, o mejor dicho, a la criatura llena de miedo en la que se convertiría. Y un día también se romperían el uno al otro, desgarrándose en partes cuando el amor y la admiración se convirtieran en resentimiento y decepción.

Sería una lástima envenenar su relación así.

O eso es lo que se dice.

Pero, es su constante y ascendiente desesperación la que le pone en mente ir por otro camino a pesar de la destrucción que promete incluso si es al final.

Es la desesperación y esa pequeña chispa de esperanza que queda en su interior que la fría razón y la sombría certeza no han aniquilado.

Si Hannibal está sorprendido de ver a Will en su puerta a las 7:00 a.m. sin ninguna razón en particular –un fenómeno que era demasiado común _antes _de su encarcelamiento-, no lo demuestra. Simplemente da un paso a un costado para darle entrada. Algo le dice a Will que Hannibal había dormido muy poco –o nada- la noche anterior.

No habla en lo absoluto mientras Will se abre paso en la sala, Hannibal detrás. Todo es terriblemente grosero, pero Will siempre ha sido una excepción a su política de ‘Comete a los groseros,’ incluso al inicio de su extraña relación, cuando Hannibal no había sido nada más que un psiquiatra persistente y poco convencional. Pero a pesar del silencio, hay una tensión casi palpable entre ambos y Will tiene que pelear contra las absurdas ganas de reírse ante lo incoherente que es, ante las capas y capas de engaño.

Se pregunta si la curiosidad de Hannibal en este momento sobrepasa el deseo de castigar a Will por sus mentiras o si se trata simplemente de su fenomenal autodisciplina la que mantiene estoica la expresión del médico. También se pregunta si el calor prexistente en sus ojos cuando lo mira está tan fuera de control como el propio afecto (_amor_) irracional de Will.

Se sienta en el sofá lujoso y grande, y toca el espacio a su lado, una petición silenciosa para que Hannibal lo acompañe. Lo hace.

“Llegas temprano, Will.” Son las primeras palabras que alguno de los dos ha dicho y Will está orgulloso de sí mismo por detectar el ligero temblor en la voz del otro, la única señal de qué tanto esta visita repentina, inesperada y poco inteligente lo está afectando.

“¿Tu propuesta sigue en pie?” es lo que ofrece él en respuesta. No necesita especificar con precisión a lo que se refiere. Es otra apuesta –la última de muchas- y si se hubiera tratado de otra persona pero no de él, se hubiera perdido la forma en la que la respiración de Hannibal se detiene ante las palabras y la forma en la que todo su cuerpo se congela por un largo y glorioso momento.

_Tú quieres tanto esto, a mí. Estás tan seguro de que esto es lo mejor para los tres, que este espacio que has creado para nosotros será el paraíso que imaginaste que sería._

Una parte de Will intenta imaginar cómo se sentiría Hannibal cuando todo caiga en pedazos inevitablemente. ¿Se lamentaría o se arrepentiría?

Otra parte de él quiere aferrarse a esa convicción y volverla propia, solo en caso de que el destino por fin decida ceder y liberarlo de su dulce tortura.

“¿Por qué el cambio repentino de decisión?” Will no se gira para conectarse con los ojos filosos que sabe que lo están observando, pero no necesita verlo para saber que Hannibal está aplastando despiadadamente los indicios de esperanza que sus palabras han despertado, todo bajo la fría certeza que se trata de otro de sus actos. “Estaba bajo la impresión de que necesitabas que Jack supiera la verdad.”

Will sonríe, corto y amargo, y finalmente se gira para enfrentarse a Hannibal, ver su propio dolor reflejado en las lejanas profundidades de los orbes color rojo rubí.

“_Somos iguales. Esto te da la capacidad de engañarme y ser engañado por ti. _Tus palabras. ¿Lo recuerdas? Por supuesto que sí.” Saborea la mirada en los ojos de Hannibal mientras Will toma su rostro en sus manos y lo arrastra tan cerca que solo están a un beso de distancia. “Pero la cosa es que una vez vemos a través de la decepción, se convierte en una herramienta innecesaria. Pierde la fuerza que se requiere para mantener la ilusión y continuar siendo inmune a tan intenso escrutinio. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Hannibal?”

El momento en que Hannibal se quita la máscara está marcado por la forma en la que sus manos se acercan para agarrar a Will por los hombros, el toque engañosamente ligero a pesar de cómo el aire alrededor de ambos se vuelve insostenible por el peso de sus emociones. Nunca dejará de hacerle _daño _cómo Hannibal siempre lo toca con tal gentileza, como si Will fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo, incluso en esos momentos mientras uno de ellos se encuentra destrozando al otro con tristeza. Duele y piensa que es la sensación más _hermosa_ que jamás ha sentido.

“Lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿tu propuesta sigue en pie? Porque esta es mi decisión, tan tarde como es. ¿Pero aceptarás o preferirías solo matarme?”

“Necesito saber por qué, Will.” Y ahí está el vistazo de esperanza, presente en forma de ojos volviéndose suplicantes y cómo su voz suena casi descomunalmente rota para los sentidos demasiados perceptivos de Will.

_Esperanza._

“Nada te hace más vulnerable que la soledad.” Es una batalla para él decir las siguientes palabras, amenazan con sofocarlo sobre cuán verdaderas son, pero se obliga a sacarlas y deja que sus ojos muestren el terror que siente al decirlas. “_Te necesito._”

Si hay una cosa que los ciclos le han enseñado, es eso.

Y lo aterroriza.

Porque sabe que están destinados a la destrucción.

No se resiste cuando Hannibal se inclina hacia adelante lentamente para presionar con cuidado sus labios contra los de Will, ojos bien abiertos y observándolo con atención. Es el primero para él, pero no para Will. Ya está demasiado familiarizado con el sabor de los labios de Hannibal; una indulgencia que se ha permitido en la mayoría de sus recientes y variados encuentros con el hombre.

Pero hay algo agradable en ser capaz de besarlo cuando no están en medio o luego de una de sus muertes.

Se separan pronto –demasiado pronto-, pero Will solo intensifica su agarre en Hannibal cuando intenta alejarse, manteniéndolo justo donde está. Sus frentes descansan una contra la otra mientras están así, bebiendo la existencia del otro.

_Te necesito. Y estoy tan asustado._

Segundos o años pudieron haber transcurrido para el momento en el que Hannibal finalmente se mueve, gentilmente removiendo el brazo de Will de su rostro y besándole los nudillos con algo parecido a una veneración, antes de levantarse en un movimiento elegante.

“Quédate. Hay algo que debo mostrarte.”

Se queda, sabiendo perfectamente qué es lo que Hannibal está a punto de enseñarle.

Y sabe que ya ha hecho su decisión.

Cuando vuelve, una Abigail con solo una oreja tras él, Will se asegura de mostrar la cantidad adecuada de sorpresa, alivio y alegría que se espera de él.

_Esperanza._

A pesar del hecho de que ya conoce la existencia de Abigail desde hace un tiempo –bueno, ha sido el mismo día pero para su mente no-, le resulta difícil dejarla fuera de su vista mientras Hannibal se prepara rápida y eficientemente para su partida. No está seguro de qué pensar sobre el hecho de que Hannibal tenga una maleta lista con ropa que le puede quedar a Will.

Ella se siente tan pequeña en sus manos y se pregunta si el terror en sus enormes ojos, ese que las sonrisas no pueden ocultar, se desvanecerá.

Abigail está tan fracturada que sería demasiado sencillo romperla. Pero también puede ser reparada, con tiempo y esfuerzo.

“¿En verdad nos iremos?” le pregunta ella, las palabras parcialmente nubladas porque tiene el rostro enterrado en su hombro. “¿En serio vendrás?”

Él sonríe, gentil, mientras ella levanta la cabeza para observarlo porque no sabe qué más hacer.

“Sí, Abigail.”

_Por ahora._

Es un poco más de las tres de la tarde cuando dejan el sitio. Solo se siente ligeramente alarmado cuando Hannibal los lleva a una casa pequeña y semi aislada en Gaithersburg, Maryland, y les informa que necesitan quedarse allí por un par de horas ya que su vuelo es en la mañana.

“Esta propiedad está registrada bajo un alias. Nadie nos encontrará aquí.”

“¿Asumo que tienes un auto menos llamativo que un Bentley?” la preocupación de Will es respondida con una sonrisa cariñosa. Le sonríe de vuelta.

_Esperanza._

Abigail se retira rápidamente a uno de los cuartos de la casa, dejando a Will y a Hannibal en la sala con solo su equipaje como compañía. Se sientan en el sofá como silenciosos centinelas; el único sonido es el de sus respiraciones. Después de un tiempo, se inclina hacia el sólido cuerpo junto a él, disfrutando de la comodidad que casi siempre se deriva de la presencia de Hannibal.

“Esto no se siente completamente real. Temo que si parpadeo, desaparecerá.”

Es extraño escuchar tales palabras, tan inusualmente vulnerables, de Hannibal, aunque es más extraño saber que son dolorosamente ciertas.

Y tan irónicas porque _Will_ podría sufrir el mismo destino.

“Es real.” Dice a la par que toma la mano de Hannibal en la suya y entrecruza sus dedos. Desea que su voz no suene tan sombría como se siente, intenta alejar el miedo y la confusión que concibe ante la incertidumbre de la situación. “Estamos aquí y somos reales.”

_Por ahora._

No debería ser sorprendente que Hannibal se quede dormido un tiempo después dado la cantidad de lapso que estuvo de pie sin descanso, pero Will no puede evitar maravillarse de todos modos porque sabe que Hannibal no confía plenamente en él.

Aunque está bastante seguro de que el hombre fingirá seguir así si él intenta hacer el más mínimo movimiento para dejar el sillón.

Will cuenta los minutos mientras pasan, alternando entre mirar sus manos juntas, que encajan tan perfectamente que envían una punzada a través de su pecho, y el rostro dormido de Hannibal, que de alguna manera lo hace parecer más joven. Sabe que, a pesar de sus miedos y dudas, atesorará este momento hasta el final de sus días.

El reloj da las doce.

No parpadea.

Pero todo desaparece igualmente.

_Tenía tanta fe en la esperanza._

Will no está seguro de qué es lo que lo empuja a hacerlo; tal vez es la mirada exasperante de calma absoluta en el rostro de Hannibal cuando abre la puerta, o el hecho de que Will ya no sabe qué más hacer, o los recuerdos de estar sentado en el sofá con la mano del doctor en la suya y el conocimiento de que el hombre junto a él jamás recordará _nada_ de eso…

En retrospectiva, atacar a Hannibal justo en el instante en que la puerta se cierra tras ellos no fue la decisión más analizada en su vida. Pero no puede arrepentirse, no cuando los labios del otro se separan ante él y qué tan _bien_ se siente su cuerpo presionado contra el de Will.

A pesar de todo el dolor, la angustia y la rabia que Will inyecta en el beso, hay una reverencia subyacente que Hannibal regresa con el mismo fervor. Retrocede cuando los pulmones le queman ante la falta de aire, pero no suelta al otro, en su lugar lo mantiene contra la pared con su cuerpo, sus manos enredadas en el cabello rubio pálido.

“Will, qué-”

Lo corta en seco con otro beso, queriendo dejar de _pensar_ y _sentir_ por una vez. Puede apreciar el deseo desesperado reflejado en la forma en la que Hannibal lo empuja, cualquier tipo de decoro olvidado ya que ambos luchan por aferrarse a algo que saben que perderán. Sus razones pueden ser diferentes, pero en ese momento son solo dos hombres intentando escapar de la realidad aunque sea unos minutos.

Y ese es por qué Hannibal no pelea, ni siquiera hace preguntas.

Solo acepta. Y ofrece.

Más tarde, cuando se encuentran en el piso de la sala de estar, todavía medio vestidos y completamente desgastados, Will piensa que no pretendía que esto fuera tan lejos y está realmente sorprendido de que Hannibal haya permitido que sucediera.

No se está quejando.

Tampoco Hannibal, al parecer.

Pero entonces la realidad reafirma su control sobre ambos.

“¿Qué es esto?” pregunta Hannibal, sus primeras palabras –a menos que los jadeos murmurando su nombre cuenten- desde su fallido intento en el vestíbulo. Su mano está curvada en la parte posterior del cuello de Will y de repente éste se da cuenta de qué tan sencillo sería que el otro lo matara… para que todo esto pueda empezar de nuevo.

Ese pensamiento mata efectivamente el resplandor.

“Esto es desesperación,” Will responde con la verdad, presionando las palabras contra el pecho desnudo y resbaladizo de Hannibal. “Un vistazo de algo que ambos sabemos que no podemos tener.”

“¿Por qué no?” la mano en su cuello se aprieta involuntariamente. No le presta atención.

Tampoco responde la pregunta de Hannibal con sus usuales verdades a medias. ¿Cuál es el punto? Will no sabe qué está haciendo aquí, pero no tiene intención de recrear una versión ligeramente diferente de una realidad que ya ha vivido antes.

En su lugar, decide decirle la verdad.

“Sabes, al principio estaba confundido. Pero ahora… ahora estoy completamente _perdido_.” Will se levanta de donde está medio extendido sobre Hannibal para inclinarse sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos. “Sé que tu confianza en mí es casi inexistente para este momento, pero si estuviera a punto de contarte algo absolutamente absurdo, ¿me creerías?”

Por un largo y tortuoso tiempo, Hannibal está en silencio, simplemente observándolo con su mirada aguda y punzante. Sea lo que sea que estuviera buscando en Will parece haberlo encontrado porque su respuesta es más que nada una promesa.

“Sí.”

Will sonríe.

Las palabras salen de él como una carrera sin gracia, llenas de emociones hace tiempo suprimidas, y pasa un período antes de que Will se componga lo suficiente para relatarle todo al otro con lo más parecido a coherencia. Hannibal lo absorbe, silencioso, su rostro es una máscara inescrutable y él está irracionalmente agradecido por esa quietud, esa calma.

Lo ancla.

“No importa lo que haga,” Will odia el temblor que le consume la voz, pero continua de todos modos, “el final es siempre el mismo. Puedo matarte, dejarte ir, hacer que me mates, salvar a los otros, dejarlos morir… nada importa. Sigo _despertando._”

Solo se da cuenta de que está jadeando y temblando cuando una mano cálida se curva alrededor de su bíceps y es arrastrado contra Hannibal, ambos brazos envolviendo a Will en un gesto que es tanto protector como posesivo. Es sorprendente qué tan rápido lo calma, pero su corazón sigue pesando en su pecho sin importar que se sostenga del otro con toda su fuerza.

“¿Has intentado todo?” No hay ni siquiera un timbre de incredulidad en la voz de Hannibal, pero no pretende aceptar aquello a la primera impresión.

“¿Me crees? Porque soy plenamente consciente de que sueno como un loco delirante.”

“Sé que no estás mintiendo. No esta vez.” Will sonríe ante la pequeña acusación implícita en su tono, pero no comenta al respecto. “Luego está el hecho de Abigail. Y… el hombre que conocí hasta ayer no estaría aquí, así.” Hannibal presiona un beso bajo su oreja para enfatizar el punto y Will se relaja un poco más, unos tantos de la tensión abandonando su cuerpo.

“Sigo sorprendido de que _tú_ dejaras que esto pasara. Yo tuve… unas cuantas semanas para llegar a este punto, hablándolo de alguna forma. A diferencia de ti.”

“Desesperación, Will, como lo dijiste tan sucintamente. Eso y el hecho de que, a pesar de todo, todavía logras nublar mi juicio.”

Ambos se quedan callados por un tiempo mientras él saborea el placer que esas palabras, inesperadas y absolutamente sinceras, despiertan en él. Cuando habla de nuevo, es para responder la pregunta más antigua que le hizo.

“He intentado cualquier cosa que puedo pensar. La última vez intenté irme contigo y Abigail. Llegué aquí en la mañana como si me perteneciera el lugar y te pregunté si tu oferta del día anterior seguía en pie.” Una risa dolorida se escurre entre sus labios y Will se presiona con fuerza contra Hannibal, deseando simplemente enterrarse en el interior del hombre. “Fue sorpresivamente fácil convencerte, incluso sin necesidad de hablarte sobre mi predicamento. Nos llevaste a una linda casa en Gaithersburg. Abigail fue a la cama temprano porque dijiste que nuestro vuelo era en la madrugada. Nos sentamos en el sofá y… sostuve tu mano. Se sintió agradable, confortante. Me dijiste que temías parpadear y que todo desapareciera. Te dije que no lo haría, que todo era real. Y yo estaba aterrado de parpadear para que sí desapareciera como antes. Te quedaste dormido después de eso. Estabas cansado, supongo. ¿Sabes que luces tan _tranquilo _cuando duermes? Y yo, uh, no parpadeé o cerré los ojos o _nada_, pero todo desapareció de todas formas. Y luego desperté.”

Su voz se rompe en la última palabra y es demasiado consciente de las lágrimas surcándole las mejillas y la forma en la que Hannibal se ha quedado absolutamente quieto contra él.

“Will…” su nombre es solo un doloroso susurro en la lengua del otro y Will se gira, rápido y brusco, hasta que se enfrenta a Hannibal una vez más, ambos acurrucados torpemente en el sofá.

Una de sus manos se desliza por el cuero cabelludo del doctor, mientras que la otra se acerca para tomar su rostro, su agarre desmedido por la fuerza de emociones desenfrenadas.

“¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo es ver que todo se va al infierno una y otra vez? Continuar perdiéndote intento tras intento, de una forma u otra. ¿Qué tan _impotente _me siento? Cada vez que te asesinaba, sentía que desgarraba mi propia alma. La mirada en tus ojos de todas las veces que me has herido _me persigue. _No puedo seguir haciendo esto, Hannibal. _No puedo.”_

La boca de Hannibal es suave y húmeda mientras le roba el aliento a Will, un movimiento pausado y permanente destinado a consolar en lugar de despertar. Funciona por alguna razón cuando Will siente que la histeria flotando en los bordes de su psique retrocede a la par que él se pierde en el deslizamiento húmedo de sus labios y lenguas.

Se separan con un suspiro que se pierde entre ellos y Will abre los ojos para ver a Hannibal observarlo con una dulzura agonizante y familiar.

“Lo siento tanto, Will.” Si las hubiera dicho alguien más, serían palabras vacías, pero con Hannibal son todo lo opuesto. Aunque Will tiene la sensación de no saber enteramente de por qué se está disculpando. “Lo siento muchísimo.”

“Sí, yo también.” Responde y sonríe, aunque se convierte en una mueca de dolor a mitad de camino. Un repentino deseo se enciende y las palabras caen de sus labios antes de que las pueda pensar mejor. “¿Me llevarías a algún lugar?”

Espera que Hannibal frunza el ceño y lo cuestione, o al menos que esté confundido por la demanda abrupta, pero simplemente asiente, moviendo un rizo lejos de su cara.

“¿A dónde quieres ir?”

“A cualquier parte. Cualquier sitio. Contigo. Solo por un rato, por algo de… paz.”

_Un breve respiro._

Hannibal lo lleva a Wolf Trap.

No a su casa, por supuesto. Eso sería un ejercicio inútil ya que el lugar será allanado suficientemente pronto.

Lo lleva a un lugar alejado de su hogar; a un área alejada de cualquier rastro de civilización. Will está inapropiadamente divertido cuando el otro hombre aparca el auto con una eficiencia perturbadora fuera de vista entre un grupo de árboles antes de llevarlo a un pequeño claro, oculto por las grandes vegetaciones que los rodean.

Will no le pregunta cómo supo de este lugar. Tiene una idea bastante buena, de todas formas.

“Mientras estabas encarcelado, solía visitar tu casa.” Le dice Hannibal, sorprendiendo a Will y levantando su curiosidad. “Nunca me aventuré dentro. No creí que lo apreciarías. Pero aún sentía tu _esencia_ cuando estaba allí. Me ayudó a hacer frente a la perdida de tu compañía. Y en algunos de esos días también vendría aquí, a pensar. Mayormente sobre ti.”

“Singularmente sentimental.” Es la única respuesta que él da, bebiendo con entusiasmo la imagen que Hannibal acaba de pintar con esa confesión inesperada.

“Me has incitado un buen número de comportamientos extraños, mi querido Will. No puede importarme tanto como debería.”

“Tú me cambiaste. Es justo que yo también te haya cambiado.”

Hace frío, pero ninguno de los dos presta mucha atención al estar sentados sobre una manta gruesa –Hannibal no es más que minucioso- tendida sobre el suelo empapado. Casi instantáneamente, Will se mueve de su posición inicial al lado del otro hasta gatear sobre él y acomodarse sobre sus piernas abiertas, recostándose cómodamente sobre el torso. Los brazos de Hannibal se enroscan fácilmente a su alrededor y apoya la barbilla en el hombro de Will, presionándolos más cerca.

_Singularmente romántico._

Por un momento se pregunta si Abigail debería estar allí con ellos, pero se deshace del pensamiento igual de rápido. A pesar de adorarla tanto, esto es solo para los dos. Además, Hannibal le ha asegurado que Jack o quien sea que vaya no la encontrará en la casa.

“Puedo oírte pensar, Will.” La voz de Hannibal es baja y calmada, y Will quiere envolverlo alrededor de él con una manta y jamás dejar el confort que le provoca.

_Sí, extrañamente sentimental._

“Si hubiera dicho sí es noche –que es ayer para ti-, ¿qué hubieras hecho?”

Hannibal no responde inmediatamente, decidiendo en su lugar presionar su rostro contra el cuello de Will y respirar profundo, el pecho tras sí expandiéndose con la acción. Y cuando habla, hay una nota melancólica en su tono que resuena profundamente en el alma de Will.

“Te hubiera perdonado. Y te hubiera dado a Abigail. Hubiéramos ido a Wolf Trap, alimentado los perros, tú hubieras escrito una carta para Alana. Luego, nos hubiéramos ido. Por una nueva vida, por un lugar en el mundo para nosotros tres.” Hannibal presiona los labios contra su nuca, su aliento acariciando la sensible piel mientras se aleja un poco. “Ahora me doy cuenta que era un sueño simplemente imposible.”

Will no lo corrige o reconforta, pero sí cierra los ojos cuando su corazón duele ante el anhelo que irradiaba Hannibal, el suyo mezclado en el camino.

“Sin embargo, un hermoso sueño. Cuéntame el resto.”

“Will, yo no-”

“Por favor.”

Hannibal cede, acerca más a Will contra sí y comienza.

“Te llevaría a Paris. Francia es muy especial para mí y querría compartirlo contigo. Recientemente compré una casa allí. Es un lugar agradable, aislado y aireado, con un gran patio trasero para todos los perros callejeros que, inevitablemente, recogerás. Empezaríamos una nueva vida, con nuevas identidades, y ninguna de las batallas y derramamientos de sangre de nuestro pasado nos seguirán allí. Abigail podría ir a la universidad como siempre quiso, sin los crímenes de su padre amenazándola como una sombra. Ambos encontraríamos trabajos; algo sencillo dado nuestras numerosas cualidades. Continuaría mis hobbies, pero no los presionaré ni a Abigail ni a ti para que se me unan. Aunque espero que tú alguna vez lo hagas.” Hannibal se detiene para reír sin humor antes de continuar. “Pero no lo harás.”

“Podría.” Interrumpe Will, las palabras nada más que un susurro, una confesión. “Si su ofensa fuera lo suficientemente grande como para justificarlo, podría hacerlo, Trabajaríamos bien juntos, ¿no crees?”

_Hacer cosas malas a las personas malas te hace sentir bien._

“Sí.” La respuesta de Hannibal suena áspera y sofocada, pero se recupera rápidamente y prosigue su narración, aunque hay una urgencia implícita que antes no estaba. “Pero _nada de eso _importaría, Will. Las muertes, las mentiras, ni siquiera Abigail… Estaría contento de solo _tenerte_. A mi lado. E intentaría e intentaría compensarte y disculparme por todo el daño que te he infringido-”

“-No porque te sientas culpable.” Es tan sencillo como respirar retomar las palabras de Hannibal, las suyas fluyendo sin esfuerzo. “Sino porque quieres apaciguarme. Ganarme propiamente esta vez. Te comprometerías y yo también. No será fácil. Pelearemos. Mucho. Incluso estaremos tentados a matar al otro… pero no lo haremos.”

“Sería como un suicidio.” Hay una adoración desnuda en la voz de Hannibal mientras entrelaza sus dedos juntos, su agarre fuerte y desesperado. “Así que nos ajustaremos, eventualmente. Y un día se v_olverá _sencillo. Abigail ayudará. Ella dejará sus miedos y florecerá como una maravillosa mujer joven. Y tú serás tan sobreprotector como siempre. Pero tendremos que dejarla ir algún día, dejar que abra las alas y vuele. Y luego, seremos solo los dos. Dejaremos Francia, tal vez para ir a Italia. Siempre quise mostrarte Florencia. Es un hermoso lugar. Compraremos una villa, una que a ambos nos guste, y nos asentaremos de nuevo. Solo los dos.”

“Seríamos felices.” La voz de Will se rompe en esa última palabra y su garganta se contrae, pero sigue hablando de todas formas, enamorado por el futuro que jamás será formándose en su mente, su excesiva imaginación convirtiéndolo en una realidad gloriosa tras sus parpados cerrados. “No será perfecto o normal. Pero estaremos felices. Tal vez incluso seamos como una de esas parejas viejas y casadas, con nuestras bromas personales y esta… c_onexión. _Seremos felices y estaremos juntos.”

“Sí. Lo seríamos. Tal vez envejezcamos juntos… tal vez incluso moriríamos juntos. Me gustaría eso, morir a tu lado.”

“Sí,” susurra él, no confiando plenamente en su voz ahora que sabe qué tanto lo afectan esas palabras. “A mí también.”

_Estamos destinados para la destrucción._

Will gira la cabeza para presionar sus labios en un beso húmedo y salado, y sus silenciosas lagrimas se fusionan al besarse, dulce y triste y desesperado.

_Pero por el Dios en el que no creo, me gustaría tener una vida contigo._

No hablan por el resto de su tiempo juntos, ambos perdidos el uno en el otro y en el sueño inalcanzable que formaron con sus palabras.

Will apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Hannibal y escucha los latidos suaves y constantes de su corazón, sus anteriores palabras tirando de él incansablemente.

_… morir a tu lado…_

Esta vez, cuando Will se despierta y se abre paso en una masa de perros, es con el sombrío conocimiento de lo que tiene que hacer para terminar esto.

Es tan terriblemente tentador intentar explorar las dimensiones de su nueva relación con Hannibal un poco más, no terminarlo tan pronto, robar unos pocos días más. Es posible, lo sabe. Y sería sencillo a pesar del hecho de que Hannibal no recordaría –no podría recordar- cualquier instante de inexplicable ternura que compartieron, a diferencia de Will, quien retiene todo con una perfecta y dolorosa claridad. Pero sería tan, _tan _sencillo convencer a Hannibal con las palabras y acciones correctas.

Pero incluso cuando la idea toma forma y perdura en su mente, Will sabe que jamás lo hará.

Se siente como un engaño, y aunque no tiene reparos con el concepto en sí, tampoco tiene deseos de mancillar sus momentos robados con algo crudo y menos genuino.

Aunque se arrepiente de que el otro no recuerde nada de ellos. No se siente justo, de alguna forma, que solo Will sea capaz de mantenerlos consigo.

_¿Desde cuándo la vida es justa?_

Sin embargo, es irónico lo vacilante que se encuentra ahora cuando antes solo quería terminarlo todo de una vez.

Por supuesto que no tiene garantía de que lo que tiene en mente terminará esto, pero hay un presentimiento fuerte y profundo de que _funcionará._

Y esta vez no es simplemente la _esperanza, _sino una certeza sombría y desalentadora.

Lo llena en partes iguales de alivio y miseria.

Por más que lo intente, se encuentra incapaz de pasar el día en Wolf Trap, demasiado inquieto para siquiera lograr que los perros se calmen. Entendible dado las circunstancias. Una sonrisa agria se forma en su boca mientras le escribe una carta a Alana, nada dramático o sentimental, solo un pedido rápido de que cuide sus perros y disculpándose por cualquier dolor que le pueda causar. No menciona cómo la decisión de salvarle la vida fue un debate intenso en su interior. Al final, los preciosos remanentes de su afecto por la mujer anularon sus mórbidos deseos de dejar todas sus vidas a los caprichos del destino.

Todas las vidas a excepción de la de Hannibal y la suya. Will está seguro de que tiene el derecho de tomar esas dos en sus manos.

Aunque no se molestará con Jack. Todo el respeto y la admiración que una vez tuvo por el hombre se desvanecieron con la parte de Will que resentía al hombre por el daño que trajo a la superficie en cada bucle abatido, hasta que su preocupación por la vida de Jack Crawford se volvió inexistente.

En cuanto a Abigail… solo espera que ella pueda sobrevivir al mundo y todo lo que se lanzará contra ella; que encuentre la fuerza para seguir adelante a pesar de lo que vivió a manos de su padre y luego de Hannibal y él.

_Estoy jugando a ser Dios por mi cuenta. Hannibal estaría orgulloso._

Ese pensamiento es más divertido de lo que tiene derecho de ser. O tal vez solo está muy jodido emocionalmente.

Will pasa el día en Baltimore, conduciendo sin un destino fijo, jamás despegándose muy lejos del barrio de Hannibal. La espera es tortuosa pero exquisita en su propia forma.

Una muy esperada y temida cuenta regresiva directo hacia el _caos absoluto._

Cuando Alana llama, él responde. Cuando le pregunta sobre Jack, le dice las mismas mentiras de antes y se pregunta, por un pequeño segundo, cómo reaccionará ante las secuelas. ¿Se torturará por una culpa innecesaria? Probablemente.

Espera un apropiado periodo de tiempo para dirigirse a la casa de Hannibal.

Se quita la chaqueta empapada y la deja en el umbral de la puerta antes de aventurarse dentro, completamente expuesto y vulnerable, dispuesto a no esconderse detrás de su arma de nuevo. Ésta permanece en la relativa seguridad de Wolf Trap.

Will sabe que llegó temprano –incluso más que antes- y está consciente de que no tratará con ninguna de las secuencias de eventos que ya ha vivido antes. Y, sin embargo, la vista que lo saluda efectivamente lo deja encerrado en sí mismo a tal punto de que todo lo que puede hacer es mirar, paralizado.

Tiene el dudoso privilegio de conocer a Hannibal Lecter como nadie más. Es demasiado consciente de la feroz bestia dentro del hombre que esconde tras un espejismo perfectamente elaborado de riqueza y civilidad. Pero, aun así, es algo completamente distinto verlo _desatado _de tal manera.

Hannibal es una fuerza enroscada y gracia temible mientras se lanza repetidamente contra la puerta de la despensa, ajeno a la repentina presencia de Will.

_Hermoso._

Y lo es. Tan hermoso. Glorioso. Asombroso.

Will se mantiene quieto y silencioso, contento con solo _observar_ a Hannibal en toda su gloria, una vista que no ha tenido el placer de presenciar hasta ahora. Siempre fue el hombre, nunca el monstruo, que mató a Will o pereció en sus manos.

Es en medio de su tercer intento que sus ojos caen en Will y se ensanchan. La despensa con Jack en el interior es abandonada cuando se vuelve hacia él, su salvajismo cediendo a algo más humano a medida que avanza, cada centímetro en la piel de un depredador.

“Hannibal.”

Se divierte cuando éste deja casualmente los cuchillos que llevaba en las manos y se pregunta si la acción es hecha con la intención de tranquilizarlo o si Hannibal tiene algo menos letal pero igual de perjudicial para él. Ambos, probablemente.

Hannibal se detiene solo cuando está justo frente a Will, casi tocándolo.

“Will.”

Se apoya descaradamente en la mano que le acaricia la mejilla para después curvarse en la parte posterior de su cabeza y finge no notar el pequeño cuchillo de linóleo que Hannibal saca discretamente del bolsillo de sus pantalones. En su lugar mantiene los ojos en el hombre, mirando la brillante vista roja por lo que espera y teme sea la última vez.

“Me sorprende que hayas venido desarmado,” le dice Hannibal.

Will no responde más que para separar los labios en un suave grito cuando la hoja se hunde profundamente en él, con una mano volando para agarrar el hombro de su atacante. Sabe que la herida está hecha para _doler_, no para matar. Es un castigo, no el fin de su vida.

O al menos eso es lo que Hannibal quiere que sea.

_Los dos siempre tuvimos una tendencia a joder los planes del otro._

Will sonríe, caluroso y genuino, a Hannibal mientras extiende su mano sobre los dedos que envuelven el mango del cuchillo dentro de él y lo empuja hacia lo _profundo_ y _arriba_, enviando una feroz sacudida de dolor cegador a través de su cuerpo. El shock brota en los ojos ajenos, seguido por la confusión y luego una angustia frenética. El doctor saca apresuradamente el cuchillo, tirándolo sin una segunda mirada.

“¿Por qué?” jadea, la voz apenas reconocible por la emoción, y tira su brazo alrededor de Will para mantenerlo en posición vertical mientras la otra ejerce presión sobre el estómago profundamente sangrante en un intento de detener el flujo.

La respuesta de Will es presionar sus labios contra los de Hannibal en un beso desesperado y descoordinado que sorprende al otro.

No nota cómo las manos temblorosas de Will retraen el cuchillo guardado en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones antes de dejar la casa.

Retrocede, aunque no mucho, solo lo suficiente para murmurar las siguientes palabras en los labios de Hannibal.

“Porque así es como tiene que ser.”

_Una destrucción mutua asegurada._

Y usa lo último de su fuerza desvanecida para enterrar la daga en el pecho de Hannibal, suficientemente cerca del corazón para que sea fatal, pero no directo para provocar una muerte rápida.

Ninguna de sus muertes será rápida o sencilla. Ambos sufrirán, juntos.

_Conveniente._

Las rodillas de Will se desploman al tiempo que Hannibal se empuja hacia atrás y ambos colapsan en el suelo, sus brazos aun alrededor del otro.

“Yo no… vine aquí desarmado.” Susurra Will, su rostro presionado contra la mejilla de Hannibal, su voz sin aliento por tan solo el hecho de hablar. “Solo pensé… que apreciarías… un cuchillo… no armas. Más… intimo.”

Hannibal intenta reírse, aunque el sonido se convierte en una tos húmeda y sangrienta, y dobla un brazo un poco más fuerte sobre Will, donde ambos se encuentran sangrando sobre el pasillo.

“Extraordinario muchacho. Mi Will…”

Will cierra los ojos y se empuja lo más cerca de Hannibal que puede, y entonces recuerda.

_Un extraño primer encuentro en la oficina de Jack._

_Un amigo que finalmente lo hizo sentir menos solo._

_Incredulidad ante su traición y angustia._

_Un juego cruel que se convirtió en mucho más._

_La fría conclusión de que estaba enamorado de un monstruo._

_Ser arrullado en tiernos brazos mientras se desangraba sobre ellos._

_Besos que sabían a sangre y lágrimas, miedo y desesperación._

_Una velada tranquila en la intimidad simple._

_Hacer el amor con desesperación frenética sobre el suelo frío y duro._

_Horas gastadas en un pequeño campo, hablando sobre sueños atesorados y deseos abandonados._

_Y una vida que nunca se vivió._

_Hannibal._

Will Graham no despierta de nuevo.

Tampoco Hannibal Lecter.


End file.
